Amor em Pigmentos
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: O mundo não possuí cores. Ou melhor, o mundo possuí cores. Mas nem todas as pessoas alcançam o privilégio de enxergá-las. Há uma maldição que tinge a tudo de tristes tons de cinza. A única forma de libertar-se é encontrando a Alma Gêmea. Kiba descobre que seu companheiro destinado pode ser um dos piores tipos...
1. O preço que tem as cores

* Não foi betada, revisei com cuidado. Mas erros sempre escapam.

* Feita sob encomenda. Presente para a Ariane por algum motivo que eu não me lembro mais ' ' hohoho espero que goste! Apanhei do tema, não vou negar. Pode não ter ficado tão dinâmica quanto outras xD

* Boa leitura

* * *

**Amor em Pigmentos**

**Kaline Bogard**

Kiba estava de péssimo humor. Numa escala de medição, poderia-se dizer que ele criou um novo nivel de mau-humor. Tal fato, visível na face emburrada, admitia fácil. O que nunca admitiria para ninguém (nem para si próprio) era a boa dose de medo que sentia por baixo da postura raivosa.

Como era uma pessoa pontual (pontualidade recém adquirida) chegou muito cedo no prédio do Conselho, se apresentou e foi conduzido para a sala onde faria o curso de Deveres Cívicos e Sociais, punição alternativa ao "crime" que cometeu.

Foi o primeiro a chegar na classe e isso lhe deu um grande alívio. Podia se sentar em qualquer carteira! E escolheu a do canto perto da janela, a última da fileira.

Colocou a mochila no gancho embaixo da mesa, cruzou os braços sobre o tampo de madeira e descansou a cabeça, suspirando sofrido. Faltava meia hora para a aula começar.

Observou o local: um cômodo grande, com cerca de trinta carteiras organizadas em cinco fileiras em frente ao quadro negro que tomava quase toda a parede atras da mesa do professor. Havia grandes janelas de vidro dando para o pátio interno do Conselho. Tudo em variados e monotonos tons de cinza. Shifters costumavam enxergar apenas espectros de cinza, às vezes a incidência da luz permitia vislumbrar preto e branco. Havia uma parecela da sociedade que conseguia se libertar disso que era considerada uma maldição shifter, mas Kiba não tinha esperanças de mudar sua situação.

A vida era injusta.

Muito.

Como se já não bastasse ter ouvido cobras e lagartos da mãe furiosa e levado mais puxões de orelha do que podia contar; ainda era obrigado a participar daquele curso corretivo caso não quisesse ter seu currículo manchado e correr o risco de perder a bolsa de estudos da faculdade.

Tudo por quê?

Porque foi na onda do melhor amigo, Uzumaki Naruto, com quem usou um jutsu de transformação e tentou invadir um banho público.

E onde estava o problema nessa brincadeirinha quase inocente?

Bem, o banho público era numa ala fechada exclusivamente para Alphas. Naruto era um Beta e Kiba era o azarado infeliz de um Omega. Imagina o escandalo: um Omega invadindo o espaço dos Alphas, correndo "risco", ainda que tivesse apenas dezessete anos e nem passou pelo primeiro cio ainda… uma afronta.

Obviamente o engodo foi descoberto fácil. E os dois pegos no pulo do gato, autuados em flagrante.

A sociedade tinha evoluído muito, isso era inegável. Mas nascidos Alphas ainda usufruíam de prerrogativas e benefícios exclusivos, inalcançáveis às outras castas.

Certos erros são considerados piores dependendo de quem os realiza. Naruto escapou com uma bronca e serviços comunitários por um mês. Kiba teve que ir para as aulas extras depois da escola, aprender mais sobre os riscos de transgredir regras que "visavam o bem comum". E ali estava ele, entediado, raivoso e preocupado com o conteúdo das aulas. Não era o shifter mais esperto do mundo, odiava provas e o mais preocupante: não tinha travas na língua. Já se via arrumando encrenca com o professor e com os outros colegas transgressores, supostamente Alphas, Betas e Omegas; pois aula era uma das atividades inclusivas em que as três castas conviviam abertamente.

Pois pensar tampouco era o forte de Kiba. Esperar era um saco. Os olhos começaram a pesar, as piscadas ficaram cada vez mais longas… mais lentas…

Mal percebeu quando cochilou, sozinho na sala, aproveitando uma sonequinha gostosa de final da tarde. E, com isso, sua intenção de passar despercebido durante o curso foi por água a baixo. Porque a sala foi se enchendo a medida que os outros alunos chegaram, muitos Betas e alguns Alphas, com idades variando entre quinze e dezoito anos, e diversificadas expressões de tédio a rancor e raiva contra o mundo.

As carteiras foram se preenchendo até que não restasse nenhuma vazia.

Pontualmente as cinco horas da tarde, horário marcado para o início da aula, o sensei chegou. Um Beta alto, de aparência séria, quase rigida. Postou-se a frente da grande mesa do professor e lançou um longo e avaliativo olhar a todos os jovens presentes na classe. Possuía um bom olho, acostumado a natureza infratora de quem ali estava. Sabia reconhecer quais daqueles jovens conseguiria recuperar e quais eram casos perdidos, que sairiam dali sem apreender nenhuma das valiosas lições. Quais daqueles pequenos meliantes…

Foi então que notou algo inusitado em todos os anos que começou o trabalho de recuperação de jovens shifters: um Omega.

Dormindo.

Na verdade babando na carteira dos fundos, como se estivesse no conforto da própria cama.

Nunca, em todos aqueles anos de experiencia passou por algo assim. Seria uma boa oportunidade para usar de exemplo e prevenir incidentes futuros.

Kiba estava tendo um sonho ótimo. Um em que ele era tipo o Alpha rei da coisa toda e não precisava pagar castigo por tentar usar um banho público. E estava aproveitando as termas delicioas quando o mundo explodiu.

Ou algo perto disso.

O professor bateu com o apagador na carteira em que ele dormia confortavelmente, causando um estrondo avassalador. Assustou Kiba, que despertou na mesma hora.

E o que se seguiu foi uma sequencia de muitas coisas dando tão erradas que pareciam o roteiro de um filme de quinta categoria.

O Omega acordou desorientado, perdido no espaço e no tempo. Olhou de um lado para o outro tentando se localizar, apenas para que o mundo explodisse diante de si em…

Cores.

Cores.

Cores.

A sala não era mais um degradê de cinza. As pessoas não eram acinzentadas. Kiba notou-se cercado de tons que nunca tinha visto antes. Levantou-se de um salto, arrastando e quase derrubando a cadeira, ganhando olhares de surpresa de quem já o assistia com interesse e curiosidade.

Ignorou o homem parado a sua frente, claramente o professor e mirou as próprias mãos, impressionado em ver a cor de sua pele pela primeira vez na vida. Foi uma descoberta impactante e signifcativa, que roubou-lhe a reação por longos segundos, enquanto a sala acompanhava o Omega que parecia surtar com algo.

E então… aquele fisgão doloroso no ventre.

Kiba gemeou baixo, capturado por uma sensação a qual só estudou na escola e ouviu falar. Algo o enlaçou no amago, envolveu sua essência Omega e a fez aflorar. O ambiente deu a impressão de encolher, diminuir, sufocar. O ar esquentou enquanto um gemido escapava pelos lábios sem que pudesse controlar. Tão rápido quanto o cheiro agridoce espalhou-se pela ambiente. Havia um Alpha ali que despertou todas aquelas reações em Kiba, e o garoto agiu no sentido de seduzi-lo. Seu cio se antecipava anos do que era esperado, trazido a tona por um encontro não planejado. Kiba soube que estava perto de sua Alma Gêmea e a parte animal saiu do controle.

Mas, infelizmente, a tática não podia ser direcionada e atingiu a todos os Alphas daquela sala.

Um após o outro foi se erguendo, aceitando o convite espalhado pelo ar, um marcante e delicioso cheio de morangos silvestres, um desafio impossivel de ser rejeitado.

Rosnados se ouviram aqui e ali. Pelo menos dez dos alunos pertenciam à casta Alpha e estavam perdendo o controle diante do inesperado cio do Omega.

O professor praguejou baixo, sabendo como as coisas poderiam ficar feias naquele cenário.

O próprio Kiba deu um passo para trás, o medo surgindo por baixo de seu despertar. Na sociedade moderna era raro que um Alpha perdesse o controle, estudos, educação, remédios tomados por Omegas adultos… tudo ajudava a manter a parte irracional e violenta sob domínio. Porém, de vez em quando, se ouvia um ou outro relato de Omegas que entravam no cio e acabavam sofrendo algum tipo de estupro.

Estupro coletivo…

Gemeu de novo, enquanto dava um segundo e um terceiro passo, até que se encostasse na parede dos fundos da sala, encurralado. Notou muito de leve como outros Omegas e alguns Betas se erguiam das cadeiras, assustados e tentavam sair da sala com medo do que estava prestes a acontecer. O professor parecia igualmente perdido, era um Beta afinal, e não sabia se ajudava os alunos a sair da sala ou se enfrentava os Alphas que se envolviam na essência daquele Omega que entrava no cio.

O cenário era o pior possível. Kiba nunca pensou que se veria em tal situação! Esperava que seu amadurecimento fosse como o da maioria: apenas por volta dos dezenove, vinte anos. Não numa sala de aula, cercado por Alphas que o olhavam como se fosse um pedaço suculento de carne a disposição para ser devorado.

Um desses mesmos Alphas se destacou. Avançou costurando entre as carteiras até parar em frente a Kiba, cujos olhos começaram a lacrimejar de medo e raiva. Era real, estava a um passo de acontecer: seria tomado ali, não apenas por um, mas por todos os Alphas sem que pudesse se defender! O professor parecia mais perdido do que tudo, e era apenas um Beta. Nunca conseguiria impedir os Alphas. Se o homem saísse para pedir socorro, Kiba ficaria completamente a mercê dos demais shifters.

Mirou o rapaz parado a sua frente, sequer registrando os lindos tons do tecido que compunham as vestes daquele jovem Alpha, ou analisando a postura sinistra e face séria parcialmente escondida pelo par de óculos escuros.

A unica coisa que passou pela mente enevoada foi o pior de todos os fatos: o rapaz começou a desabotoar o longo casaco que trajava.

Aquele Alpha queria ser o primeiro. E nada parecia capaz de impedi-lo.


	2. Tudo retorna ao cinza

**Amor em Pigmentos**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Um desses mesmos Alphas se destacou. Avançou costurando entre as carteiras até parar em frente a Kiba, cujos olhos começaram a lacrimejar de medo e raiva. Era real, estava presentes a acontecer: seria tomado ali, não apenas por um, mas por todos os Alphas sem que pudesse se defender! O professor parecia mais perdido do que tudo, e era apenas um Beta. Nunca conseguiria impedir os Alphas._

_Mirou o rapaz parado a sua frente, sequer registrando os lindos tons do tecido que compunham as vestes daquele jovem Alpha, ou analisando a postura sinistra e face séria parcialmente escondida pelo par de óculos escuros._

_A única coisa que passou pela mente enevoada foi o pior de todos os fatos: o rapaz começou a desabotoar o longo casaco que trajava._

_Aquele Alpha queria ser o primeiro. E nada parecia capaz de impedi-lo._

Lançou um breve olhar na direção das grandes janelas. Talvez… talvez se conseguisse se jogar e quebrar o vidro pudesse cair na grama vibrante em um tom que nunca tinha visto antes, que não sabia o nome. Uma cor que lembrava algo vistoso. Cor que só enxergava graças à presença de sua "alma gêmea". Pois apenas quando companheiros perfeitos se encontravam a maldição shifter caia por terra: as cores se descortinavam e o mundo era visto em suas verdadeiras tonalidades.

Kiba ofegou.

Sua alma gêmea estava ali. Entre aqueles Alphas prestes a perder o controle e lhe impor uma provação desumana, uma humilhação sem precedentes diante de testemunhas paralisadas. Mesmo o professor, um adulto formado e preparado para casos assim, parecia incapaz de se mover. Qualquer gesto impeditivo contra o grupo de Alphas instigados pelo cio repentino de um Ômega poderia descortinar o pior dos desfechos.

Kiba estava em vias de sofrer um estupro. Mas aqueles Betas corriam um grande risco de perder a própria vida.

E então aquele jovem Alpha avançou, sem hesitar. Os olhos escondidos por trás dos óculos de lentes escuras, o casaco já desabotoado deslizando pelos ombros largos, cortou com a imponente presença qualquer rota de fuga que Kiba poderia ter traçado, ignorando o fato que o garoto estava tão abalado pelas sensações que não poderia dar um passo sequer que o tirasse do lugar, nem mesmo para pôr em ação o débil plano de se jogar pela janela. Com o corpo enfraquecido, Kiba só pode erguer o rosto, as lágrimas que se juntavam nos cantinhos dos olhos finalmente transbordaram e deslizaram pelas faces pálidas, traçando riscos gêmeos sobre os triângulos que eram marca registrada do Clã Inuzuka.

Tentou implorar um pouco de piedade, porém os lábios começaram a tremer anunciando o pranto silencioso.

_Mamãe_, foi o derradeiro pensamento antevendo o pior.

Em seguida o movimento que Kiba nunca iria prever. O grande casaco não foi jogado ao chão ou colocado em alguma carteira. O Alpha usou a peça para envolver o corpo menor e proteger o Ômega com ele.

— Não tenha medo — ele sussurrou numa voz grave e preocupada — Não vão machucar você.

Algum Alpha rosnou mais a frente da sala. A resposta do desconhecido foi imediata: ele projetou a própria presença de um jeito tão agressivo que os demais shifters se recolheram, incapazes de ir contra a essência tão forte. Nem parecia possível que alguém tão jovem reagisse daquela forma! Até o professor ficou chocado.

— O senhor deveria levá-lo para enfermaria — falou para o sensei. Suor juntava na fronte de expressão séria, provando que mesmo para ele era árduo resistir ao cheiro. Leve cheiro de...

O homem deixou de perder tempo. Era um Beta e não se afetava com o cio de um Ômega. Seria perfeitamente seguro se aproximar do garoto. E foi o que fez.

— Apenas respire — falou para Kiba, enquanto o pegava nos braços — Tsunade-sama está no Conselho. Ela vai te ajudar.

Kiba sentiu uma onda de gratidão e alívio tão grande que deve ter fluído por toda a sala, dada a incapacidade momentânea de esconder os próprios sentimentos. Queria agradecer o Alpha que o ajudou, porém ainda não tinha voz ou capacidade de manter a consciência por mais tempo, o florescer do cio e a explosão de cores foram demais para que suportasse.

O sensei o carregava para fora da sala quando perdeu os sentidos.

Kiba abriu os olhos e fitou o teto acinzentado do quarto. Por alguns segundos percebeu-se confuso no limiar da realidade, como se despertasse de um sonho ruim. Logo os acontecimentos recentes vieram a mente e ele acordou de uma vez.

Sentou-se na cama com dificuldade, o corpo parecia ter levado uma surra pior do que as que levava da mãe depois de aprontar. Sentiu um pouco de falta de ar, talvez um princípio de pânico. Logo uma mão firme o tocou no ombro e ele se deu conta de que Tsume estava sentada ao lado da cabeceira, uma expressão preocupada que nunca tinha visto na face daquela mulher.

— Não tive culpa… — Kiba se explicou com medo de piorar a situação em que estava.

Tsume respirou fundo. Em momentos assim sentia o peso de ser uma mãe linha dura. Fazia isso pelo bem dos filhos, mas pagava o preço.

— Eu sei, moleque. Ninguém tem controle sobre o cio e o seu se antecipou pelo menos dois anos.

Kiba relaxou e voltou a deitar-se. Mal podia acreditar em tudo o que aconteceu, no medo que sentiu ao estar a um passo de sofrer uma violência da qual só ouviu falar em noticiários na TV ou em manchetes de jornal.

Estupro coletivo contra Ômegas era uma infelicidade que nos dias atuais aconteciam raramente. A lei era muito rígida com Alphas que quebrassem as regras, fosse qual fosse a justificativa. Haviam evoluído o bastante para que a parte racional do shifter tivesse mais influência sob o comportamento do que a parte irracional. Criou-se políticas de prevenção, aumentou-se a interação entre as castas. Certos pontos de socialização, que antes eram divididos por casta, passaram a ser mistos. Tudo em prol do bem comum e da proteção dos Ômegas, que eram mais fracos, vítimas que não conseguiam se defender.

Os resultados vieram no decorrer dos anos. A geração de Kiba herdou uma sociedade muito mais justa, ainda que episódios medonhos ainda existissem, pois mau caráter também era fator gatilho em uma agressão.

— Que medo eu senti — Kiba sussurrou sem poder se segurar.

— Filho…

— Agora não to sentindo nada… passou…? O… hum… cio? — foi impossível não corar ao falar sobre tal assunto com a mãe.

Se fosse com a irmã mais velha, Hana, acabaria conversando com mais facilidade.

— Não — Tsume respondeu com paciência. Era uma Beta, assim como a primogênita. Criar um Ômega era tarefa complicada — Tsunade lhe deu uma infusão concentrada de inibidor. Você ficou inconsciente por algumas horas, por sorte o Conselho está preparado para isso desde que abriu espaço pra que Ômegas assumissem cargos aqui. Nos cederam um dos quartos de descanso dos funcionários pra você se recuperar.

— Ah… — Kiba ajeitou-se na cama.

Tinha estudado muito o assunto obrigatório. O cio referia-se ao início do período fértil da vida de um Ômega ou de um Alpha. Mas acontecia de modos diferentes para as castas. No caso de Ômegas costumava acontecer por volta dos dezenove anos, salvo raras exceções. Durava em média sete dias em ciclos de seis meses. Nessa época a taxa de fertilidade batia os cem por cento, além de outras mudanças pontuais sendo a propagação da essência o mais importante, pois o cheiro do Ômega se espalhava pelo ar em busca de Alphas que estivessem por perto, herança dos primeiros antepassados que trazia forte carga animal: a necessidade de reprodução para a perpetuação da espécie.

Remédios inibidores cortavam sobretudo o cheiro de ser projetado e isso garantia a segurança dos Ômegas para interação em qualquer época, ainda que licenças médicas fossem obrigatórias nessa semana em especial. Todos os Ômegas, de ambos os sexos, eram dispensados do serviço ou da escola para ficar em casa e se cuidar. Era a única vantagem que Kiba via na coisa toda, apesar de que, no amadurecimento normal, só poderia usar essa semana de folga quando já estivesse fora da escola…

— O que causou isso? — Tsume perguntou com suavidade.

— Hum? — Kiba virou-se na cama e deitou-se de lado, para poder observar a mãe.

— Tsunade disse que um estresse muito grande pode forçar um Ômega a antecipar o cio. Alguém fez algo contra você naquela sala? — a voz ela era calma, mas os olhos eram um poço de fúria. Se um Alpha tivesse tentado encostar no seu bebê e despertado o cio antes do tempo, não deixaria pedra sobre pedra até que ele fosse punido.

Kiba hesitou por alguns segundos. Não era de seu costume mentir ou usar de rodeios, porém ele também estava confuso.

— Vi cores, mamãe — ele revelou com um aperto na garganta — Meu companheiro estava na sala… minha alma gêmea — os olhos marejaram — Mas ao invés de tentar falar comigo, ele também ia me atacar, seja lá quem for.

Quão mau deveria ser seu companheiro? Ele também passou a ver as cores, não? O Alpha sabia que a alma gêmea, sua contrapartida Ômega estava ali. E ao invés de tentar investigar a situação, apenas se rendeu aos instintos.

O único Alpha que foi forte o bastante para se opor ao comportamento animal não podia ser seu companheiro destinado, podia? Se fosse ele, não estaria por ali, para falar com Kiba? Ele não pareceu afetado pela explosão de lindas cores que cobriam o mundo. Não agiu como se algo estivesse diferente, a não ser para impedir a violência contra Kiba.

— Nunca mais quero encontrar meu companheiro — ele decretou desanimado.

Tsume não disse nada, se permitiu apenas fazer carinho nos fios de cabelo castanhos bagunçados, tentando enviar algum conforto. Estava espantada, claro. Encontrar o companheiro já era difícil. Mas encontrar a alma gêmea, aquele chamado de "companheiro perfeito" era algo além da imaginação. A única forma de quebrar a maldição shifter e passar a ver o mundo em suas verdadeiras cores.

Poucos shifters… pouquíssimos na verdade tinham tanta sorte.

Compreendeu perfeitamente o despertar tão antecipado. E lamentou pelo filho, cujo destino parecia estar brincando com ele ao ofertar a chance de ver o mundo colorido, mas apenas aceitando um Alpha que cedia fácil à própria animalidade.


	3. O peso das minhas escolhas

**Amor em Pigmentos**

**Kaline Bogard**

As autoridades do Conselho permitiram que Kiba se recuperasse até a hora de fechar o prédio. Aquele local não era uma enfermaria e ter Tsunade por ali foi uma questão de muita sorte, pois naquele dia ela participaria de reuniões em outro prédio.

Ela era uma Beta especializada em medicina Ômega, por isso tinha a medicação certa para dar ao garoto. Além de técnicas de influência do Chacra, o que ajudava ainda mais.

Ofereceu-se para levar mãe e filho ao hospital, porém Kiba já se sentia recuperado, os sinais do cio estavam sob controle. Passado o susto inicial e toda a tensão que o levou ao amadurecimento precoce, tudo pareceu voltar aos trilhos como deveria ser.

Kiba agradeceu aos cuidados, evitando revelar a respeito de sua Alma Gêmea, um dos Alphas que quase perdeu a racionalidade na sala e que fez o Ômega enxergar cores pela primeira (e ele implorava que fosse a última) vez na vida.

Ao final da visita Tsunade determinou que o acontecido foi mais do que suficiente como lição e liberou Kiba das aulas extras. Assim como lhe deu uma semana de licença médica, período que o cio costumava durar.

Depois que ela se foi, Kiba e sua mãe se prepararam para voltar para casa.

O garoto saia do quarto quando reparou no grande casaco esquecido no encosto de uma cadeira, a peça que pertencia ao seu salvador, único Alpha que se controlou e o protegeu.

Se aquele rapaz fosse sua Alma Gêmea, Kiba se sentiria tão feliz…

Mas não podia alimentar esperanças. Se ele fosse o companheiro que o destino lhe enviou, também teria visto as cores e reagido de um jeito diferente, não?

Pegou o casaco com o pensamento de encontrar o dono e agradecer o gesto humanitário. Tsume que já sabia de toda a história entendeu a intenção do menino e não questionou. Ensinou aos dois filhos a importância de se ter gratidão. E de expressar essa gratidão.

— Espero que entenda agora, Kiba — ela disse antes de abandonarem o quarto de descanso — Tem regras que foram feitas para proteger. Você tentou entrar em uma área íntima para Alphas. O risco que correu foi muito maior do que na sala de aula.

— Sim, senhora.

— Não quero ouvir "sim, senhora" da boca pra fora, moleque! — Tsume teve que se segurar para não acertar um tabefe na nuca do filho. Conhecia aquela resposta genérica de outras traquinagens. Precisava ter certeza de que Kiba estava muito ciente de todas as mudanças que vinham com o cio — Não é só questão de privilégio. Nossa sociedade superou essa supervalorização Alpha há tempos. Mas é uma questão de segurança, por mais que a medicina e a educação tenham feito a mente e o comportamento social evoluir, ainda existem situações que fogem do controle. Não crie armadilhas que o farão chorar depois.

A mulher odiava dar sermões no filho, tinha impressão de que cada palavra entrava por um ouvido e saia pelo outro depois de uma curva para evitar o cérebro do garoto, mas mesmo ela sentia que palavras eram importantes.

— É injusto pra caralho — Kiba resmungou quando chegavam à porta principal — Eu quase fui atacado na sala de aula!

Ao ouvir essa reclamação Tsume não se conteve. Mandou ver naquele tapa caprichado, que acertou em cheio a nuca de Kiba a ponto de fazê-lo acelerar um passo à frente.

— Lembre-se disso antes de tentar invadir um lugar cheio de Alphas pelados! — bronqueou.

— Sim, senhora! — Kiba respondeu depressa, feliz porque estavam finalmente deixando o Conselho.

Não encontraram com ninguém àquele horário. A maioria dos funcionários já tinha ido embora, exceto por um ou outro que fazia hora extra até que o prédio fosse fechado rotineiramente.

Adentraram a noite amena.

Kiba ainda hesitou um pouco, olhando para a rua quase vazia de pedestres, onde parcos carros passavam. Nunca pensou que viria ao Conselho como um pirralho pagando detenção e sairia dali como um homem a carregar nos ombros uma experiência assustadora.

Mal desdenhou do pensamento e notou a irmã parada perto do carro da família. Hana acenou para eles sorrindo. Na mão, segurava uma sacola plástica transparente onde se via um grande pote de sorvete. De longe Kiba sabia o sabor: morango, seu preferido.

Sorriu de volta para a jovem mulher, que bagunçou-lhe os cabelos com carinho tão logo se aproximaram. Apertou o casaco que levava quase abraçado, nem se dando conta do gesto inconsciente.

— Parabéns — Hana disse — Está uns dois anos adiantado, mas devemos comemorar.

A suavidade dela era um contraste gritante com o jeito selvagem da mãe, algo herdado pelo caçula. Mas era um ponto fundamental na união dos três. Inuzuka Hana era uma Beta, todavia o jeito calmo e tranquilo equilibrava a família quase tão bem quanto se ela fosse uma Ômega. Poder inerente a casta e que Kiba nunca fez questão de usar.

Ele preferia ter nascido forte.

No dia seguinte, coincidentemente pouco antes da hora da janta, Naruto apareceu na casa do melhor amigo, para ver como ele estava.

Aceitou o convite para participar da refeição, afinal era órfão e foi "adotado" por Tsume tão logo a amizade com Kiba se consolidou.

Depois de encher bem a barriga, os garotos correram para o quarto. Naruto se jogou na cama, enquanto Kiba sentou-se entre as roupas espalhadas no carpete. Seu quarto era uma verdadeira bagunça da qual Tsume se cansou de tentar organizar.

— E aí, cara? Ouvi sobre o que aconteceu! — a punição de Naruto envolvia trabalhos comunitários, portanto não estava no prédio do Conselho quando seu amigo precisou de ajuda. Não que pudesse fazer muita coisa.

— Foi meio foda, cara. Eu não tenho medo de nada nessa vida, mas ontem eu fiquei apavorado.

Naruto rolou na cama, pondo-se a fitar o teto do quarto, as mãos descansando sobre o peito. A sociedade em que viviam era complexa, mas a própria natureza shifter sobrepujava qualquer conceito. Tudo o que se aplicava a Alphas, a Betas e a Ômegas e influenciava direto na vida de cada um, com consequências que não podiam evitar, era algo que fugia da compreensão.

Em momentos assim, sentia certo alívio por ser um Beta, e menos suscetível a padrões de comportamento dos quais não podia se orgulhar.

— Pelo menos você ganhou uma semana de folga da escola e livrou a cara da detenção! — Naruto tentou soar como se fosse grande coisa.

— Claro — Kiba torceu o nariz — Prêmio maravilhoso.

— Ne, Kiba… sinto muito…

— Ah, vá se foder, Naruto — cortou a frase do amigo — Não vem me pedir desculpas por nada. Eu tentei entrar naquele banho público por livre vontade. Você não é responsável por mim nem pelas escolhas que faço. Ser um Ômega não tira o peso das minhas escolhas.

— Mas é meio foda, cara. Sou seu amigo, eu devia ter mais noção das coisas.

— Isso nunca vai acontecer. Você é mais idiota do que eu.

— Oe, maldito!

— Otário.

Naruto riu, mais descontraído. Desde que ouviu a história sobre o quase descontrole na sala de aula e em como seu amigo esteve tão perto do perigo, se encheu de culpa e remorso! Na maior parte do tempo era ele que arquitetava as traquinagens. Kiba só pegava corda e ia junto. Mas Naruto não tinha muitos amigos, muito menos divertidos e empolgados como Kiba! Então às vezes só esquecia aquela coisa toda de castas, agia como se fossem iguais em tudo.

— Ne…? — o Ômega começou como quem não quer nada — Eu vi… cores. Minha Alma Gêmea estava na classe ontem…

— Legal — Naruto não pareceu impressionado até compreender a frase. Então sentou-se na cama, com os olhos arregalados — EEE?! Você viu "cores"? Conta isso direito!

Kiba arrastou-se até a cama e cruzou os braços sobre o colchão, descansando o queixo em cima deles.

— Eu cheguei mais cedo pra aula e me sentei um lugar estratégico. Mas cochilei sem querer… quando eu acordei, foi meio no susto, porque o professor tava dando bronca. Eu senti uma coisa engraçada e meu cérebro deu uma bugada… daí eu vi. Cores, sabe? As paredes… as roupas… a minha pele. Tudo tinha uma cor diferente de cinza! Foi foda pra caralho! Acho que o impacto que fez meu cio antecipar uns anos.

— Incrível, cara! Então você encontrou seu companheiro destinado!

Kiba balançou a cabeça de leve.

— Incrível? Minha Alma Gêmea estava no meio de um grupo de Alphas que ia me estuprar. O que tem de incrível nisso, Naruto?

O tom entristecido comoveu o Beta. Só então ele deu-se conta das implicações. Um Alpha se render aos instintos não era tão impossível, principalmente quando o descontrole vinha em grupo. Mas saber que o companheiro se rendia a tais instintos primitivos e quase sofrê-los na pele?! Como se sentir confortável com a ironia do destino?

— Que porra, Kiba.

O garoto olhou na direção da escrivaninha, onde o casaco de seu salvador estava, colocado com cuidado no encosto da cadeira.

Cores.

Com as cores o mundo se tornou tão...diferente, vibrante!

Foi a sensação que teve nos derradeiros segundos, quando pode enxergar tudo naquela quantidade estonteantes de pigmentos. Mas a que preço isso veio à sua vida? Aceitar e viver ao lado de que tipo de Alpha? Um companheiro que não parecia assim tão digno?

Preferia viver o resto da vida em um mundo cinzento, porém com alguém que o tratasse bem, alguém forte e confiável.

Alguém como o dono daquele casado. A quem queria agradecer de acordo.

Assim que passasse o período do cio, Kiba iria procurá-lo.


	4. Retorno ao Conselho

**Amor em Pigmentos**

**Kaline Bogard**

A semana de licença de Kiba passou suave como se fossem miniférias. Ele ficava sozinho em casa, porque a mãe e a irmã saiam para o trabalho. Então aproveitava para deitar no sofá, jogando online. Comeu mais guloseimas do que sua mãe aprovaria e deixou Akamaru entrar na casa para lhe fazer companhia, algo terminantemente proibido. Tsume amava o grande cão, sem dúvidas. Mas exigia que ele ficasse do lado de fora.

Foi mimado todos os dias por Hana, que voltava para casa sempre trazendo algum doce da loja preferida de Kiba. Um pudim, bolo confeitado, Castella… Ela dizia que dividir a sobremesa com o caçulinha era melhor coisa depois de um dia cansativo na clínica veterinária que abriu há pouco tempo e começava a ganhar clientes e ficar mais movimentada. Ainda que desse todos os doces a Kiba, sem nunca comer nenhum.

O garoto se deixava mimar, oras. Por que não? Ele que era o azarado de nascer Ômega, tinha passado um susto danado com a antecipação do cio e tinha descoberto sua Alma Gêmea no meio de um bando de Alphas que não valiam um centavo furado em questão de decência.

E ali estava um assunto delicado.

Porque o fazia se lembrar de outro Alpha. Seu misterioso salvador…

Conforme os dias foram passando, Kiba se descobriu mais e mais curioso a respeito daquele rapaz. O que teria feito para estar na detenção? E tal interesse era derivado de alguma sensação de gratidão? O desconhecido lhe salvou da maior humilhação que um Ômega pode sofrer…

Não podia responder aquilo com certeza. E esse era outro motivo pelo qual queria encontrá-lo. Para clarificar os próprios sentimentos, além de agradecer devidamente.

No penúltimo dia da licença Naruto causou uma pequena tempestade nas "férias" do melhor amigo, trazendo informações vitais que completaram alguns pontos obscuros e fizeram Kiba ver o acontecido por um prisma diferente.

Naruto descobriu (e só os deuses sabiam como, pois era tão habilidoso em colher informações que em outra vida poderia ter sido um ninja) que o rapaz se chamava Aburame Shino e que não estava por lá para cumprir nenhum castigo.

O jovem Alpha frequentava o Conselho como estagiário. Pelo que Naruto investigou, assistir aulas da detenção era parte do estágio obrigatório para quem seguia a carreira de professor. E Aburame não parecia, mas era mais velho do que eles, tendo se formado na Academia um ano antes de Kiba e Naruto entrarem, por isso nunca se encontraram durante as aulas.

Saber disso fez muito sentido! Era estranho pensar no seu herói como alguém que estava no lugar certo, na hora certa, pelo motivo errado, não? Agora podia pensar "alguém que estava no lugar certo, na hora certa, pelo motivo certo"!

Tantos pensamentos e expectativas fizeram os dois últimos dias da licença voarem. Quando Kiba deu-se por si, era hora de voltar para a escola. A medicação foi muito efetiva e ele não sentia mais nenhum efeito do cio, o que lhe devolveu a segurança rotineira.

E que recepção ele teve!

Assim que pisou na sala de aula foi cercado pelos colegas preocupados, que pareciam saber do acontecido com detalhes, graças a Naruto, que nem disfarçava sua participação em espalhar a história.

Recontou tudo, diminuindo o medo que sentiu e aumentando a resistência e a coragem de enfrentar os Alphas descontrolados, descrevendo a cena como aconteceu em sua mente, não na realidade.

Apesar disso conseguiu comover os colegas.

A turma era mista, claro. Desde que as leis mudaram para se adaptar aos tempos modernos; Alphas, Betas e Ômegas estudavam juntos. A segregação social era ínfima, relegada a espaços que realmente desafiassem os instintos primitivos, sendo o banho público o mais contundente de todos. Alphas, Betas e Ômegas eram obrigados a usar banheiros destinados a cada casta. Betas não ofereciam perigo, pois não se afetavam com o cio dos Ômegas, nem passavam pelo paralelo Alpha. Mas por uma questão de justiça, precisavam seguir a mesma regra.

Durante a narrativa, várias manifestações se fizeram ouvir. Ômegas muito solidários a Kiba lançaram olhares atravessados para os Alphas. E os Alphas garantiam que nunca fariam algo tão malvado quanto perder o controle com alguém mais fraco. Falavam com certeza, chateados em serem comparados com os que quase atacaram Kiba, colega de classe a quem prezavam muito.

O tópico delicado deu a entender que inflamaria os ânimos, mas por sorte o sinal soou e os alunos foram cada um para sua carteira, dissolvendo os cinco minutos de fama de Kiba.

Na hora do almoço, Naruto o arrastou para o telhado, onde recebeu um dos dois bento que Kiba trouxera. Tsume sempre preparava duas marmitas, por saber que Naruto vivia sozinho, emancipado do orfanato onde cresceu depois de perder os pais.

— Você vai no Conselho hoje? — perguntou depois de aspirar o aroma delicioso da refeição — Obrigado pela comida!

— Vou sim — Kiba respondeu e partiu um pedaço de omelete — Primeiro passo em casa para pegar o casaco e devolver pro cara. Depois vou lá procurar por ele.

— Quer que eu vá junto? — Naruto perguntou como se não fosse grande coisa.

O Ômega estreitou os olhos, desconfiado.

— Já pagou a detenção?

— Não, mas é serviço comunitário. Consigo dar uma enrolada…

— Acha que eu preciso que fique me defendendo?

— Claro que não, Kiba! Não vai acontecer nada perigoso, besta.

A expressão do garoto se desanuviou um bocado quando ele compreendeu o motivo da oferta.

— Cê tá se coçando de curiosidade, né, seu filho da puta?

O sorrisão que Naruto deu foi resposta mais do que contundente à questão elaborada.

— Claro! Você tá pagando pau pra esse Alpha. Eu quero saber quem é!

Kiba riu, divertido. Ele nem falou tanto assim em Aburame… falou?

— Relaxa, só vou lá agradecer e devolver o casaco. E pra tentar entender umas coisas. Não é como se fosse me tornar melhor amigo do cara ou algo assim. Nem trazê-lo pra minha vida.

Naruto silenciou por alguns segundos, concentrado em comer do almoço que ganhou. Parecia ponderar sobre algo, e logo revelou o que pensava:

— Ne… as aulas da turma de detenção ainda não acabaram — falou num tom de voz preocupado.

Kiba lançou-lhe um olhar rápido.

— Eu sei. Mas no estágio tem que preencher fichas todos os dias e fazer relatório. Minha irmã que me contou, então acho que mesmo depois que os alunos forem embora esse Aburame Shino vai ficar por lá. Vou arriscar.

Desse modo não corria o risco de rever o Alpha que o destino lhe escolheu, que trouxe cores à sua vida por um breve segundo e a quem Kiba nunca queria reencontrar.

Depois do almoço tinham as atividades extra do Bukatsu. Kiba participava do clube de natação e judô. Naruto preferia futebol e karatê. Alphas, Betas e Ômegas participavam juntos das aulas, embora as competições ocorressem separadas por casta. Não fazia sentido Alphas e Betas competirem contra Ômegas quando se sabia que era impossível para eles vencerem. Na verdade, de Alphas nem mesmo Betas ganhariam.

Aquela era a parte divertida do dia para Kiba, que nem sentiu as horas passarem. Não viu Naruto na saída, como estavam se preparando para os intercolegiais, era comum que às vezes ficassem até mais tarde para treinar com mais empenho. Por isso foi embora sozinho.

Chegou em casa sabendo que estaria vazia. Fez festinha para Akamaru e permitiu que o cachorro entrasse pulando e latindo. O que os olhos (de Tsume) não veem, o coração (na verdade as orelhas de Kiba) não sente…

Jogou a mochila na bagunça do chão do quarto e pegou o casaco de Aburame Shino com cuidado. Antes de sair resolveu passar pela cozinha e forrar o estomago com alguns _onigiri_, que caíram muito bem.

Quando se pôs a caminho do Conselho começou a ficar animado. E nervoso.

Por sorte o prédio ficava no centro da cidade, próximo ao shopping de Konoha, o que facilitava as rotas de ônibus e impedia que Kiba precisasse esperar muito no ponto.

Menos de meia-hora depois saltava em frente ao bem-quisto Conselho.

— Vamos lá — disse tentando espantar o nervoso e manter só a animação.

Galgou a pequena escadaria de acesso e entrou no hall já conhecido. Sabia que precisava se apresentar para a recepcionista, Beta simpática que o recebeu com um sorriso.

— Olá! — ele soou cheio de confiança ao se apresentar — Meu nome é Inuzuka Kiba. Tudo bem?

— Tudo bem e você? — a moça sorriu, achando graça no jeito despojado. Reconheceu fácil o Ômega da confusão na semana passada e isso a deixou atenta, ainda que discretamente.

— Muito bem — fez um movimento para mostrar o casaco que carregava nos braços. Quando estava no ônibus se arrependeu um pouco de não ter guardado numa sacola — Isso pertence a um estagiário daqui. O nome dele é Aburame Shino. Eu só queria entregar e agradecer.

A funcionária pensou alguns segundos.

— Você deu sorte, rapazinho. O estágio dura até às dezoito horas, mas hoje tivemos um problema com indisciplina e a classe ficou além do horário. Pode esperar ali se quiser, assim que encerrar a atividade eu aviso Aburame-kun — apontou as cadeiras da recepção.

— Obrigado — Kiba agradeceu e foi se acomodar, depois de dar uma espiada no relógio digital. Passavam dez minutos das seis da tarde.

Suspirou, desanimado. Escolheu aquele horário para evitar se encontrar com os adolescentes que cumpriam detenção! Acabara de descobrir que eles ainda estavam por ali e a chance do Alpha que nasceu como sua Alma Gêmea estar também era grande.

Remexeu-se na cadeira. Devia ficar ou ir embora?

Ponderou rápido: a situação era bem diferente, estava em outro contexto. Poderia reagir de acordo, sem a interferência do Cio, sem precisar encarar o descontrole dos Alphas. Não precisava ter medo.

Não que ele estivesse assustado. Ele só balançava as pernas daquele jeito quando estava… ansioso…

O tempo deu a impressão de se arrastar. Nem dez minutos haviam se passado quando ouviu vozes altas e risadas. Captou a presença de alguns Alphas se aproximando, vindo de dentro do Conselho.

Ousava apostar que seriam os garotos que pagavam detenção e iam embora com atraso. Isso significava que Aburame Shino viria em breve! Poderia agradecê-lo e…

Sentiu seu corpo reagindo estranhamente. Os sentidos se confundiram um pouco, dando-lhe uma breve vertigem. Fechou os olhos com força e respirou fundo para se recuperar. Contou até três e reabriu os olhos.

Um pequeno grupo de quatro Alphas por volta de sua idade vinha saindo pelo corredor, certamente acompanhados por outros mais atrás, ainda fora do campo de visão de Kiba. Embora o garoto mal notasse isso, já que algo mais importante requisitou sua atenção.

Não havia mais cinza.

Foi a única coisa que a mente do Ômega registrou.

Não havia cinza nas paredes, nem no pouco mobiliário. As roupas dos shifters que passavam pela recepção eram cheias de variados tons. Cores que Kiba sabia existirem, mas eram bloqueadas de sua visão graças à maldição que castigava sua espécie.

E só era quebrada quando Almas Gêmeas se encontravam.


	5. Você tem razão

**Amor em Pigmentos**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Um pequeno grupo de quatro Alphas por volta de sua idade vinha saindo pelo corredor, certamente acompanhados por outros mais atrás, ainda fora do campo de visão de Kiba. Embora o garoto mal notasse isso, já que algo mais importante requisitou sua atenção._

_Não havia mais cinza._

_Foi a única coisa que a mente do Ômega registrou._

_Não havia cinza nas paredes, nem no pouco mobiliário. As roupas dos shifters que passavam pela recepção eram cheias de variados tons. Cores que Kiba sabia existirem, mas eram bloqueadas de sua visão graças à maldição que castigava sua espécie._

_E só era quebrada quando Almas Gêmeas se encontravam._

Kiba pôs-se em pé em um movimento brusco, ainda que os braços apertassem o casaco com força contra o corpo. Um gesto inconsciente do qual não se deu conta.

Assistiu os rapazes escapulirem pela porta principal, sem lhe dispensar grande atenção. Na verdade, sequer olharam na direção do hall de espera, tão preocupados estavam em sair dali o quanto antes.

Um grupo maior veio pelo mesmo corredor. Dessa vez Alphas e Betas juntos, rindo e conversando. Foram embora tão rápido quanto surgiram, para desconcerto de Kiba.

Era incrível ver a variedade de cores desconhecidas apresentadas pelas pessoas. Algumas combinações bem exóticas e estranhas! Talvez porque eles não enxergassem o tom real, na hora de comprar as peças.

Suas roupas seriam assim também, tão incomuns?

Curioso, olhou para o próprio corpo. Sim, a blusa e a bermuda que usava tinham cores engraçadas, mas não uma combinação tão ruim. Até gostou do efeito!

Só nesse momento caiu em si que ainda segurava o casaco, completamente esquecido do que veio fazer ali. Encontrar com a Alma Gêmea era um risco calculado que pensou ter afastado ao ir mais tarde no Conselho.

Não contava que a turma estivesse pagando um castigo por indisciplina ao pagar outro castigo! Que baderneiros…

Ergueu a cabeça preparado para falar com a recepcionista e pedir informações sobre Aburame Shino, mas não foi necessário.

O próprio rapaz estava parado no balcão de entrada, prestando atenção no que a funcionária lhe dizia enquanto apontava na direção de Kiba.

A sensação foi engraçada. Já não podia sentir nenhum Alpha por perto. A não ser… aquele que agora vinha em sua direção. O mesmo que o salvou de um ataque covarde, dono do casaco que pretendia devolver.

— Quer falar comigo? — a voz calma causou arrepios no garoto. Conhecia bem o timbre, que parecia impregnado em sua mente desde o nefasto incidente.

O mundo continuava tão colorido quanto Kiba poderia imaginar.

— Você é minha Alma Gêmea? — sussurrou, olhando para cima para escrutinar a face encoberta pelos óculos de sol. Eles eram os únicos Alpha e Ômega presentes ali. E o mundo continuava vibrante em uma explosão de cores! Procurou uma reação na face indiferente, qualquer reação ao novo contexto.

Graças a isso notou as sobrancelhas se erguendo, em surpresa e incredulidade.

— O quê?

— Vo-você não está vendo? As cores?

— Cores? — Shino soou neutro — Não vejo nada.

— Mas… mas… — Kiba olhou do Alpha para a moça atrás do balcão, que acompanhava a cena com interesse — Vim devolver seu casaco e agradecer. Não pensei que você fosse a minha Alma Gêmea… e… eu...

A explicação de Kiba se atropelou quando ele sentiu a postura de Aburame Shino mudando. Sim, ele sentiu antes mesmo de as sobrancelhas se franzirem em consternação. O Alpha também pareceu ter sentido algo, e isso o desconcertou. Deu-lhe certa urgência em tentar esclarecer as coisas, principalmente quando o Alpha deu um passo para trás, sem que pudesse evitar.

Kiba não tinha como saber que Shino captou o _cheiro_. E foi como um ataque do qual o jovem Alpha não pudesse se defender, diferente do acontecido na semana passada. Quando o cio do Ômega veio pungente, pareceu quase impossível que Shino também se controlasse. Até que sentiu o cheiro suave e destoante, que focou todo seu ser e agiu como uma ancora prendendo-o a realidade. Enquanto os demais Alphas tinham o lado sexual provocado, Shino foi acometido por forte desejo de proteger aquele aroma. O mesmo cheiro que sentia naquele instante e emanava do Ômega.

— Vamos conversar — Shino decidiu, após limpar a garganta e se refazer da surpresa — Quer vir comigo agora? Tem um café no próximo quarteirão. Pode chamar alguém caso se sinta inseguro de sairmos sozinhos.

Kiba só não riu da oferta por estar preso em uma situação atípica. Claro que ele não sentia insegurança de sair com o único Alpha que teve coragem de ajudá-lo! Além disso, não era como se fosse indefeso ou sofrer com o Cio num futuro próximo! Do seu ponto de vista estava a receber um convite completamente normal e plausível. Ou melhor, um convite fundamental para compreenderem o que acontecia. Sentiu-se subestimado.

— Tudo bem, posso ir — respondeu de mal humor. Em seguida estendeu o casaco — Obrigado por isso, pegue de volta.

Sua atitude revoltada pareceu divertir o Alpha, que recolheu seu pertence. Kiba captou tal diversão e Shino percebeu, a situação ficou… esquisita.

— Isso… — Shino falou em um tom neutro.

— É coisa de companheiros! — Kiba quase rosnou, cheio de si — Almas gêmeas! Não acredito que não está vendo todas essas cores!

A voz maravilhada soou um tanto alto na recepção.

— Vamos — Shino suspirou, sem querer perder mais tempo. Resolveu deixar as fichas para preencher no dia seguinte. Nunca adiava suas tarefas, preferindo fazer tudo no mesmo dia. Porém enfrentava um caso atípico.

Virou-se para a recepcionista, que acompanhava a distância com interesse. A mulher sorriu e acenou.

— Tudo bem, Aburame-kun. Eu aviso ao seu supervisor que surgiu uma… emergência — e pelo jeito que ela disse aquilo, Shino compreendeu que seria a fofoca da noite.

— Obrigado — agradeceu apesar de tudo.

Aquele foi o sinal para que Alpha e Ômega saíssem do Conselho. E tudo o que Kiba pretendia dizer sumiu de sua mente tão logo pôs os pés pra fora do prédio e descobriu o mundo em cores que jamais imaginou antes. Foi deslumbrante.

Shino pode captar o fascínio nitidamente. Não como algo que reconhecesse como seu, já que identificava como uma sensação alheia. Já tinha ouvido falar sobre vínculos antes, a ligação entre companheiros que se desenvolvia junto com a relação, isso não era novidade.

Surpreendeu-se em experimentar na própria pele uma ligação surgida assim tão rápida e espontânea, unindo dois shifters que mal se conheciam!

Discretamente observou o Ômega que caminhava ao seu lado na calçada, encarando todos os detalhes da rua como se a visse pela primeira vez. E, se o que o garoto afirmava era verdade, seria mesmo a primeira vez que via a rua em tons diferentes da escala de cinza.

O primeiro encontro de ambos veio em uma configuração tensa na qual não teve tempo para avaliar nada a não ser o forte sentimento de proteção que sentiu. Shino se convenceu de que tal atitude era embasada em seu caráter correto e digno, moldado pela criação de seu pai que jamais lhe permitiria assistir alguém ser atacado diante de seus olhos sem ao menos tentar evitar. Participar de algo assim, então, era inimaginável.

No entanto, graças a esse reencontro, começou a pensar que talvez seu gesto humanitário tivesse algo de egoísmo. Se aquele Ômega fosse _realmente_ sua Alma Gêmea, parecia lógico que tentasse protegê-lo ainda que enfrentasse uma sala cheia de outros Alphas.

Também havia aquela rapidez do surgimento de um vínculo. Algo nítido, vívido, inegável. Que o fez perceber emoções adversas com clareza assustadora, como exemplo podia citar a animação sem precedentes que resvalava até si, porque o Ômega ao seu lado estava irradiando de felicidade indisfarçável!

E, por fim, havia o cheiro. Foi o que primeiro atingiu Shino, no hall do Conselho. Desde que se encontraram poucos minutos atrás, quando tiveram aquele início de diálogo atropelado, mais do que o jeito estabanado, mais do que o nervosismo, mais do que qualquer sinal… Shino se deu conta do aroma.

Leve, marcante, quase pueril.

Foi como se morangos silvestres florescessem por toda a recepção do prédio, espalhando o cheiro da fruta preferida de Shino, aquela que não era nem doce demais, nem azeda. Simplesmente a mistura agridoce que agradava seu paladar.

Ora pois, era assim que os companheiros reconhecidos tentavam seduzir seus parceiros, não? Através dos sentidos, sendo o olfato um dos mais importantes.

Sabia que o garoto não mentia, não inventava historias ou agia com alguma segunda intenção maldosa. Assim como sabia que havia um motivo crucial para que não conseguisse enxergar as cores do mundo do mesmo modo que acontecia com o Ômega.

— Qual o seu nome?

A pergunta o fez ganhar uma mirada surpresa. O outro deu-se conta de que não tinha se apresentado do jeito certo.

— Kiba! Meu nome é Inuzuka Kiba! Sei que você é Aburame Shino, quer que te chame de Aburame-kun? Você não é muito mais velho do que eu, mas parece que gosta de formalidade. Se bem que eu sou meio… é capaz de te chamar de Shino sem querer e…

— Só "Shino" está bom — cortou a torrente de palavras — Nasci com uma condição muito rara. Tenho cegueira restrita. Isso significa que minha visão é muito prejudicada. É como se eu estivesse o tempo todo em um quarto mergulhando na penumbra. Vejo silhuetas e contornos, mas nem mesmo a cor cinza meus olhos conseguem reconhecer.

— Caralho, cara! — Kiba condoeu-se com a revelação. Isso respondeu parte da charada, sobre porque o Alpha não deu a entender que venceu a maldição das cores no dia em que o seu Cio se adiantou. Simplesmente por não ter como ele ver o mundo da mesma forma que a maioria dos outros shifters via. E significava que...

— Portanto não posso enxergar cores, nunca poderei. Nem se encontrar minha Alma Gêmea. Mas… existem outros sinais e eles estão todos aqui. Você tem razão, Inuzuka Kiba. Você é o meu companheiro destinado.


	6. Um partidão desses, bixo

**Amor em Pigmentos**

**Kaline Bogard**

— Essa cor parece deliciosa! Olha! Você não... — a frase empolgada perdeu um pouco do ímpeto, quando Kiba se deu conta do que dizia — Me desculpa, Shino. Esqueci que…

— Hn — o rapaz recusou o pedido de desculpas.

Eles estavam sentados na lanchonete perto do Conselho onde, após uma breve espera, receberam os pedidos. Sanduíches naturais, suco de tomate para Kiba e chá de pêssego para Shino.

O Ômega nunca tinha visto as cores dos alimentos! Tudo se tornava tão mais apetitoso quando não era apenas cinza. Aquele suco tinha uma cor vibrante que o encantou.

Precisava conhecer todos os nomes daquelas cores!

Shino estava se divertindo um bocado com as atitudes exageradas de quem descobre algo incrível. Mesmo que não pudesse ver por si só, as emoções do… companheiro transbordavam e o atingiam graças ao vínculo. Não era estruturado e estável, mas a ligação poderosa de Almas Gêmeas destinadas, que só ouviu falar até então, embora fosse impossível não reconhecer os sinais que muitos shifters sonhavam encontrar.

E a cada instante que passava perto de Kiba sentia o vínculo se fortalecendo, as emoções dele, que não enxergava com perfeição, sentia sem margem de erro. Como se a natureza corrigisse o defeito em seus olhos lhe dando uma percepção mais acurada através dos demais sentidos.

Assistiu as reações com curiosidade. Não estava acostumado a tanto movimento próximo ao seu limite pessoal. Inuzuka Kiba era uma figura cheia de gestos, vozes, entonações, parecia ter a necessidade de comunicar-se de todas as formas possíveis! Era tão natural e espontâneo, que fascinou o Alpha.

— Não vai comer? — Kiba apontou o sanduíche intocado no prato de Shino. Tinha metade nas próprias mãos, as bochechas estavam infladas de comida. Era uma visão de sombras, contornos em preto e branco, mas trouxe suavidade ao coração do Alpha.

— Fique a vontade — empurrou o prato na direção do garoto.

— Não pode desperdiçar comida! — Kiba riu.

Shino concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Ouviu os sons pouco educados da mastigação barulhenta, que foi diminuindo de voracidade até que Kiba engoliu e suspirou — Eu… Eu…

O Alpha esperou o restante, interessado no que o garoto queria dizer. Como a hesitação se estendeu, incentivou:

— Você…?

Kiba olhou em volta, analisando o lugar quase vazio àquela hora. O momento de _happy hour_ já passara, trabalhadores foram embora. Era a calma do espaço de tempo antes de começar o verdadeiro fluxo de clientes da noite.

— To feliz pra caralho, sabe? Naquele dia, na detenção… Eu vi as cores pela primeira vez, foi isso que antecipou meu cio. Depois eu fiquei pensando. E achei que meu companheiro destinado era outro. Pensei que seria uma merda conviver com alguém que perde o controle junto com outros Alphas e… Hum… você sabe…

— Você só está impressionado por causa das cores e porque eu te ajudei. Não me conhece direito.

— Mas eu quero! Você não quer me conhecer também? Eu sou um Ômega forte pra caralho. Sou meio inteligente e esperto. Um partidão.

Shino ergueu as duas sobrancelhas. Não podia se lembrar de nenhum outro Ômega dando em cima de si daquele jeito.

Estava iniciando na vida docente. Um companheiro não fazia parte dos seus planos atuais. Por outro lado, sentia a alegria pura emanando daquela criatura inquieta. Não via cores, mas o que fluía pelo vínculo cada vez mais forte era uma miríade de incontáveis emoções, que tingiam seu mundo sombrio de um modo muito peculiar.

Era tão único que, de repente, não quis deixar pra lá.

— Você pode me conhecer melhor enquanto eu te conheço melhor. Sem pressão e sem expectativas.

Kiba sorriu largo.

— Pra mim tá ótimo! — isso, aparentemente, devolveu-lhe a fome, pois voltou a devorar o sanduíche até que não sobrasse sequer um farelinho.

A separação se deu depois da promessa de um reencontro. Combinaram de se encontrar de novo no domingo para um passeio mais adequado.

Kiba aproveitou a sensação de ver em cores o quanto pode, mas a dado momento, o cinza voltou gradualmente, a medida que seguiam os caminhos em direções opostas.

Não permitiu que isso o abatesse. Amou cada cor na medida em as foi conhecendo. Mas amou, acima de tudo, saber que seu companheiro destinado era uma pessoa tão legal!

Em casa, levou uma bronca da mãe. Tinha saído na aventura imaginando que voltaria rápido, por isso não escreveu nenhum bilhete. Depois esticou para o lanche partilhado e perdeu a noção do tempo.

Ouviu em silêncio, embora louco pra contar as novidades!

Coisa que fez logo após o banho, ao sentar-se para comer com Hana e Tsume.

— Encontrei minha Alma Gêmea! — declarou efusivo, sugando uma porção de macarrão tipo lamen.

Tanto a mãe quanto a irmã paralisaram-se no ato de comer, passando a prestar a atenção na narrativa detalhada que se seguiu. Kiba narrou a ida até o Conselho na intenção de devolver o casaco e subsequente reencontro. Terminou contando sobre a ida à lanchonete e o combinado para domingo.

— Isso explica muita coisa — Tsume sussurrou pensativa. Seu filhote era extremamente infantil e imaturo. A última pessoa na face de Konoha de quem se esperaria uma antecipação no cio natural. Entretanto, se pensar que houve o chamado de sua Alma Gêmea, a simples presença do Alpha que seria seu companheiro destinado, a resposta era apropriada para um Ômega ofertar. Mesmo que esse Ômega se comportasse como um moleque a maior parte do tempo. Estava comprovado a veracidade sobre o companheiro destinado estar na detenção na semana passada. Não que Tsume desconfiasse do próprio filho, mas o conhecia bem. Kiba era dado a dramas e exageros bem convenientes em certas ocasiões.

— Você viu as cores de novo? — Hana incentivou o assunto.

— Sim! — Kiba sorriu largo, estendendo a tchawan para que a mãe lhe desse mais arroz branco — Foi incrível pra cara… ca.

Corrigiu-se a tempo, olhando fugidio para a mãe.

— Hn — Tsume devolveu a segunda dose do jantar com um olhar ameaçador. Seu caçula sabia o quanto odiava falta de modos à mesa e mesmo assim Kiba se arriscava!

— E como é um mundo de cores? — Hana retomou o tema, não apenas para aliviar a barra do irmãozinho, mas para saber mais sobre a informação de conto de fadas.

— Não sei descrever, Hana-nee. Não sei o nome das cores! Mas foi tudo foda pra cara… ai! — daquela vez não teve jeito. Levou um tabefe na nuca que doeu na hora. Ele se empolgava demais com as coisas! E esquecia das regras da mãe.

Hana sentiu uma pontadinha de remorso. Quis ajudar a situação, mas apenas piorou!

— Não se empolga muito com essa história de Alma Gêmea — Tsume falou de mau humor — Quero conhecer esse Alpha aí. Não criei filho pra entregar pra qualquer um. Nem com historinha de coisa colorida.

Kiba fez um bico, ofendido pelo castigo. Não se preocupou com a exigência da mãe. Pelo pouco contato que teve com Shino deduziu fácil que Tsume o aceitaria.

Depois do jantar Kiba correu pro quarto e ligou o notebook. Notou que Naruto estava online e abriu um chat pra conversar com o amigo.

Resumiu pra ele o que tinha acontecido, alternando as abas no navegador para buscar informações sobre cores. Encontrou um site que catalogava amostras coloridas, dando o nome de cada tom. Obviamente, naquele momento Kiba só via espectros de cinza. Não adiantava nada ver a classificação. Porém adicionou o website aos favoritos, para usá-lo quando estivesse perto de Shino. Se tivesse um celular mais moderno, o levaria. Seu aparelho era velho e funcionava mal. Ficava a maior parte do tempo em casa, já que falhava até para receber chamadas.

Com Naruto o nível era outro. Kiba podia recontar sua aventura lançando mão de todos os palavrões que expressassem seus sentimentos (digitando, claro. Vai que sua mãe passa no corredor e ouve? Capaz de nem dormir direito de tanto que lhe acertaria com chineladas).

O melhor amigo não decepcionou: devolveu palavrões seguidos de muitos pontos de exclamação, dando muita ênfase a como Kiba era um arrombado sortudo pra caralho.

Reações que divertiam Kiba!

Ele sentia-se muito eufórico. O que lhe aconteceu foi… incrível! Nunca pensou que seria capaz de enxergar um mundo banhado de cores! E então… o medo de que seu companheiro fosse do pior naipe de Alpha.

Não podia negar a afirmação grosseira de Naruto: era sortudo. Muito sortudo!

— Vou conquistá-lo com o meu jeito de ser! — decretou enquanto ajeitava o futon para dormir. Akamaru latiu lá fora, dando a impressão de concordar com Kiba.

O garoto aproximou-se da janela e abriu uma brechinha. Viu o cachorro correndo pelo quintal, saltitando feliz.

— Boa noite! — gritou para ele, que devolveu outro latido. Observou o céu negro da noite. Foi impossível não fantasiar sobre as cores que a lua teria. E as estrelas! Seriam da cor do seu suco de tomate? Ou da cor das folhas de alface que recheavam os sanduiches?

Não…

As estrelas brilhavam de um jeito lindo e… sutil.

Por algum motivo, talvez uma veia piegas que ele sequer imaginou ter, pensou em Shino, no tom da pele perfeita que o Alpha exibia. Um tom pálido, homogêneo e discreto…

Observou as estrelas novamente. Talvez não fossem daquela cor, conquanto o paralelo fosse romanticamente verdadeiro. Elas iluminavam o negrume do céu e tornavam a noite mais bonita. Shino entrou em sua vida não apenas para salvá-lo, mas para tirá-lo do mundo tingido de cinza e apresentar toda a beleza que o destino reservava para poucos.


	7. Domingo no parque

**Amor em Pigmentos**

**Kaline Bogard**

O domingo chegou mais rápido do que Kiba esperava. Acordou mergulhado em um poço de ansiedade e sentindo-se muito adulto, obrigado. Afinal, era o dia que teria seu primeiro encontro a sério com o Alpha destinado.

Antes, tal ideia o repudiava um pouco. Agora, o enchia de animação. Pelo fato de transformar seu mundo cinzento em uma teia intrínseca de cores inimagináveis. Além do fato de ser um Alpha interessante, misterioso e que salvou seu pescoço em uma situação que poderia ter sido desastrosa.

Saltou da cama cheio de energia e escolheu sua melhor combinação de roupa: casaco cinza com pelos no gorro e nas mangas e bermudão cinza escuro. Bem, ele achava que era cinza, pois aquela variação de cores é a única que podia enxergar longe do companheiro destinado.

Tomou café com o dobro do apetite. Ansiedade lhe dava muita fome!

Teve um sermão caprichado de Tsume, recomendando várias vezes que tivesse cuidado e juízo. Percebia seu filho empolgado demais com a coisa toda. Compreendia como a questão de ver um mundo em cores era impressionante, mas como mãe, Tsume não podia deixar de se preocupar com o filhote!

Hana tinha passado a noite na casa do namorado, provavelmente voltaria só ao final do dia, mas também fez sua cota de recomendações. Muito mais contida e suave, todavia com similar preocupação. Kiba era seu precioso irmão caçula, adorava vê-lo feliz. Queria o melhor para ele e por isso incentivava que se envolvesse em coisas mais adultas e seguras do que seguir os planos de Naruto. E se ele conseguiu o prêmio de encontrar a Alma Gêmea, então torceria para que tudo desse certo!

Após o café reforçado, conferiu se estava tudo de acordo, se a aparência era do bonitão de sempre, reforçou o perfume e aprovou o quadro geral. Se o capricho não seduzisse o Alpha, então nada mais seduziria!

Despediu-se da mãe, prometendo pela enésima vez que seria cuidadoso e não agiria por impulso, e saiu de casa.

O combinado era encontrar-se com Shino em frente ao Conselho. E de lá sair para dar uma volta e almoçar.

Tão logo foi se aproximando e a sensação familiar o acometeu: pouco a pouco o cinza monótono que recobria o mundo esvaeceu e as cores vibrantes tomaram o seu lugar. Cores fortes, cores amenas, cores desbotadas e cores que pareciam recém pintadas.

E no meio desse redemoinho de tons, parado empertigado e muito sério, o shifter responsável por mudar sua vida. Aburame Shino com seu típico casaco longo, com gola a encobrir metade do rosto e óculos escuros.

Kiba chegou cinco minutos mais cedo (o que era um milagre para os padrões Kibanos), mas o Alpha chegou ainda mais cedo.

— Yo! — foi cumprimentando animado.

— Olá — Shino respondeu. A primeira coisa que notou, depois do grande sorriso de presas afiadas, foi o aroma agridoce de morangos que o envolveu. Suave, quase diáfano, mas o suficiente para mexer com seus instintos.

Algo familiar, que não soube nomear. Aprazível e que preencheu com uma sensação da qual não tinha notado sentir falta no curto espaço de tempo em que se separaram. Desconcertou Shino.

— Vamos até o parque? O crepe de lá é ótimo! — Kiba garantiu.

— Por mim tudo bem. Deixei meu carro no outro quarteirão…

— Não precisa! Vamos andando — Kiba descartou a oferta, pois o parque não ficava longe dali. Podiam ir conversando. E tomou a dianteira, obrigando Shino a segui-lo — Eu pesquisei na Internet sobre cores. Meu celular é muito velho, por isso nem trouxe. Mas qualquer dia quero estudar perto de você e decorar os nomes. Fiquei pensando sobre as estrelas, por algum motivo elas me lembram o tom da sua pele…

Foi falando sem pensar muito. Shino não teve dificuldade em acompanhar a enxurrada de palavras, algumas até mesmo constrangedoras.

O fluxo de pessoas era pouco. Um domingo preguiçoso, de clima ameno, no qual Shino acabou por se concentrar no monologo empolgado, acompanhado pelo aroma de morangos, algo que uma semana atrás jamais imaginaria.

Shino poderia continuar assim, não fosse dois Alphas desconhecidos que vinham em sentido contrário, conversando. Pareciam ter por volta da idade de Kiba, sem nada em suas aparências que chamasse a atenção. E, ainda assim, ele moveu-se discreto, mudando de posição na calçada em um movimento calmo, colocando-se entre os dois Alphas e o Ômega que caminhava junto a si cheio de gestos e sorrisos.

Ninguém notou sua atitude (nem mesmo Kiba), mas isso não mudou o pequeno constrangimento que Shino sentiu pela demonstração de... ciúmes?

Chegaram ao Parque, onde o movimento era mais intenso: famílias passeando, casais de mãos dadas, crianças correndo. Estava tudo bem animado e Shino se prometeu ser mais comedido. Não tinha ligação oficial com o Ômega ao seu lado, que segurava nas bochechas com as duas mãos, encantado ao ver tudo tão colorido pela primeira vez! Era de aprazer o coração.

— Ali — Kiba apontou o carrinho onde os crepes eram preparados.

Esperaram alguns minutos na fila que andava rápida. Quando chegou a vez deles, Shino fez menção de sacar a carteira, mas Kiba o impediu com um gesto.

— Quem convidou paga! — ele soou cheio de si, o peito estufado de leve.

Shino teve o único gesto de erguer as sobrancelhas. Um Ômega querendo pagar a conta…? Era inédito em sua vida.

— Obrigado — agradeceu querendo ver onde aquilo ia dar.

— Minha mãe que ensinou: não importa a casta, é coisa de cavalheiro — então se voltou pro dono da barraquinha — Dois crepes de morango com leite condensado!

— Sim, senhor — o homem começou a preparar. Kiba fisgou a própria carteira, uma de couro marrom com várias estampas do símbolo Hokage, e contou o dinheiro. Tinha algum porque Hana-nee lhe emprestou!

Com a guloseima em mãos foi fácil achar um banco onde pudessem se sentar, momento que Kiba aproveitou para atacar o crepe.

— Delícia! — suspirou de olhos fechados — Você está estudando para ser professor! Achei incrível, mas se eu fosse um Alpha seria Hokage.

Hokage era o posto mais alto da Vila do Fogo. O sonho de toda criança, que era deixado de lado a medida que se crescia e amadurecia.

— Gosto da ideia de ensinar outras pessoas — Shino respondeu, dando uma pequena mordida no crepe. Não apreciava coisas doces, por isso foi mais constrito. Apesar disso, o gosto não era nada do que esperava: a massa era neutra, o que evitava que o leite condensado pesasse no açúcar. Havia equilíbrio que dissolvia morno na boca. E os pedacinhos de morango fresco fazia saliva se juntar na língua. Era apetitoso.

— Hum! — Kiba lambeu o polegar por onde escorreu um fio de leite condensado — To no último ano da Academia. Não sei bem o que fazer do futuro, não aceitam Ômegas no time ninja.

Soou um tanto triste. Achava que seguir o caminho jounin e fazer missões combinava consigo. Se ao menos tivesse nascido Beta…

Se tivesse nascido Beta não seria companheiro de Shino. Talvez nunca conhecesse as cores.

Observou o tom dos morangos, a cor apetitosa da massa e o leitoso da cobertura. O colorido tornava tudo muito mais apetitoso,

— Não precisa se apressar — Shino falou suave — Tente a faculdade, pode se decidir enquanto cursa as matérias básicas.

— Isso o que a minha irmã falou. Ne, eu sou meio indeciso sobre o futuro, porque não tem muitas profissões legais que um Ômega pode escolher. Mas fora isso sou um partidão. Se me aceitar como companheiro não vai se arrepender!

A propaganda divertiu Shino. O garoto era agressivo em sua abordagem, não podia negar.

— Sei… — não se comprometeu.

— Esse crepe está gostoso, não está? É um dos melhores lugares de Konoha pra se comer! Por isso quis te trazer aqui. Mas tem outros. Onde eu moro abriu uma sorveteria que é incrível, podemos ir lá na próxima vez.

Jogou o convite no ar como quem não quer nada.

Um grupo de Alphas vinha pelo meio da praça, andando em skates e falando alto, numa algazarra jovial. Sentado no banco, Shino não podia simplesmente mudar de lugar. Mas a proximidade mexeu com seu lado Alpha, tanto que propagou um tiquinho sua presença, envolvendo o Ômega com ela, de modo a proteger o aroma de morango que pairava convidativo no ar. Foi uma infantilidade que não pôde controlar.

Percebeu de canto de olho o momento em que a silhueta de Kiba lhe encarou com surpresa, ao ser protegido com discrição. Queria poder ver o rosto daquele garoto, queria divisar os detalhes, mais do que apenas contornos entrevistos por quem vive num mundo tal qual um quarto escuro.

Porém, mesmo sem a capacidade de enxergar plenamente, Shino sentia. Sentiu o coração do Ômega disparar e a corrente sanguínea acelerar. Não tinha como ele saber que tais reações eram comuns quando o rosto enrubescia de vergonha.

Vergonha contundente pelo gesto possessivo, ainda que não o bastante para ocultar a satisfação que minou do Ômega ao captar o gesto possessivo e claramente típico de Alphas com seus companheiros.

— Não vou na sorveteria com você — Shino soou rouco. Decepção veio a Kiba, sem tempo de estabelecer morada — Nosso próximo encontro é por minha conta.

Kiba sorriu. E foi pura felicidade.

Shino não viu a bela cena, apenas a captou pela ligação sobrenatural, sabendo-se preso por sentimento muito similar. Mal se conheciam.

Mas já se reconheciam.


	8. Um Ômega muda tudo

**Amor em Pigmentos**

**Kaline Bogard**

— Você está parecendo um adolescente. E eu não acredito no que estou vendo! — a voz de Ino soou mais divertida do que a dignidade de Shino achava justo.

— Exagerada— a palavrinha veio junto de um suspiro.

Estava começando a se arrepender de ter pedido conselhos para a amiga. Mais do que depressa (e isso tinha muito a ver com a curiosidade), ela correu para o pequeno apartamento em que Shino morava para atender ao chamado.

O apartamento alugado era de designer muito clean e prático. Shino tinha restrições quanto à visão, quanto menos móveis, mais fácil era sua vida. Também possuía poucos amigos a quem chamar ali, sendo Ino a que conhecia por mais tempo.

A jovem era uma Alpha de personalidade extravagante e singular, que vivia se enroscando com Betas por aí, porque afirmava não querer responsabilidade sobre nenhum Ômega. No exato momento estava deitada na cama de Shino, observando enquanto o rapaz tentava se decidir por qual casaco cinzento vestir.

Shino nunca teve dificuldade em se arrumar antes. Era uma situação inusitada.

— O da direita — Ino ajudou — É mais curto e informal — referiu-se a peça que chegava aos joelhos do Alpha. A segunda opção cobria-lhe o corpo por completo.

— Obrigado.

— Não me agradeça. Ainda estou chocada que você encontrou mesmo uma Alma Gêmea. E uma que eu nunca imaginei que seria o seu tipo.

Shino resumiu os dois encontros que teve com Kiba, mencionando de forma breve o incidente na sala de detenção. Foi cuidadoso ao descrever o Ômega, de um jeito que chamou a atenção de Ino. A garota logo viu a paixonite nascendo ali! Era fofo! Mas não disse nada, a personalidade de Shino era relutante em ceder certos limites.

— To louca pra conhecer esse cara — Ino riu.

Shino foi sentar-se à beira da cama, antes de responder:

— Ele é um bom garoto. Vocês vão se dar bem.

Ino analisou a expressão do amigo. Shino parecia indiferente a maior parte do tempo, mas ela o conhecia o suficiente para ler certas nuances. E aquela suavidade toda era uma indicação de que ele estava feliz. Até mesmo empolgado com o fato.

Quase riu. Quase. Sempre imaginou que Aburame Shino seria o solteirão convicto da turma deles. E ali estava o destino lhe provando o contrário.

Um Ômega muda tudo.

— Por isso não me meto com eles — Ino resmungou.

— O quê? — Shino realmente não compreendeu o que ela disse em voz baixa. Estava distraído.

— Ômegas. Eu não me meto com eles.

Shino não rebateu. Também não se envolvia com Ômegas na intenção de algum relacionamento duradouro. Saiu com um ou outro, mas nada que o empolgasse ou mudasse seu ponto de vista.

E a situação em que se viu naquele dia, na sala de detenção, não era algo que pudesse simplesmente virar as costas por "não querer se envolver com Ômegas". A questão era de um nível humanitário. Shino estava prestes a presenciar o descontrole de outros Alphas. Virar as costas e fingir-se de cego não era uma opção.

Aquele foi o caminho que a vida escolheu para apresentar seu companheiro destinado. Talvez Ino não compreendesse todas as perspectivas que se descortinavam. Podia escolher se encontrar e se relacionar apenas com Betas. Todavia, isso não garantia que um dia não se deparasse com um Ômega a quem reconhecer como parceiro. Talvez ao dobrar de uma esquina. Talvez numa lanchonete.

Talvez ela própria precisasse interferir em uma situação de tensão, quem sabe?

Ou, no fim das contas, talvez nunca acontecesse com tal shifter. A vida era misteriosa.

Podia apenas refletir sobre si próprio. Era aluno da faculdade, conseguiu um bom estágio e seguia firme na intenção de se tornar professor. Seu pai, a única família que tinha, o ajudava com a mensalidade do curso e o aluguel do pequeno apartamento próximo ao campus.

Não era rico, embora gozasse de certa folga financeira.

Os planos a longo prazo: se formar, ter uma carreira sólida como docente até aperfeiçoar-se e conquistar sua própria cátedra, a exemplo do próprio pai, professor universitário.

Em momento algum incluiu um companheiro a essa jornada.

Muito menos um companheiro destinado.

Alma Gêmea.

Fugiria disso? Jamais. Como poderia ser insensível a ponto de dispensar o garoto empolgado, que teve coragem de chamá-lo para comer crepe e cachorro-quente no parque? E como virar as costas a todas as sensações que vinham com a presença exótica?

Fosse tal encontro destinado ou não, ele veio com consequências. O pequeno era tagarela, arrogante, boca suja e impaciente. Dono de uma animação brutal e sem rédeas, minava vida e alegria. Parecia enlevado por mergulhar no mundo colorido que a presença de Shino lhe trouxe, conquanto vez ou outra se deixava saber que aquilo não importava. Não de verdade.

Ele contou que estava disposto a abrir mão de qualquer cor, caso seu companheiro destinado estivesse entre os Alphas que quase o atacaram na nefasta detenção. Por outro lado, ao ir devolver o casaco na certeza de que Shino não era sua Alma Gêmea, já levava em mente o plano de convidá-lo para um encontro e consequentemente conquistá-lo como um "bom partidão" – palavras auto-definitivas escapadas da boca de Kiba.

Um Ômega exótico.

— Ah, não! — Ino rolou na cama depois de dar um longo sorriso — Você já está com o ar pateta de todo apaixonado! Isso foi muito rápido, traidor! — riu ao final.

— Ar pateta?

— É... todo avoado. Aburame Shino se perdendo em devaneios... eu _preciso_ conhecer esse Ômega! — ela terminou sentando-se na cama ao lado do outro Alpha e o tocando no ombro — Vai fundo, campeão. Eu estou me divertindo, mas sei que você não é leviano. Se esse Ômega começou a mexer com seus sentimentos, deve ser uma figura e tanto. Ouça seu lado Alpha e invista, não perca a chance.

— Ino, obrigado — surpreendeu-se um pouco com o incentivo vindo de uma solteira convicta.

— Eu sei como a natureza é forte. E ela traz o que a gente precisa, mesmo que não esteja procurando. No fundo eu não tenho certeza que conseguiria virar as costas pra minha Alma Gêmea, caso conhecesse essa pessoa. E é por isso que eu evito muito contato com Ômegas. Amo minha liberdade, amo minha independência. Vou defendê-las o quanto puder! Até ter outra pessoa a quem defender. Se isso surgiu agora na sua vida, agarre com as duas mãos. Segure firme para não se arrepender. A natureza é forte, sabia e cruel. Nem sempre dá uma segunda chance.

Alguma coisa no tom de voz de Ino ao dizer aquela frase final chamou a atenção de Shino. Mas ele não se sentiu a vontade para investigar mais a fundo. Foi a primeira vez, em todos os anos de amizade, que Shino sentiu haver algo escondido na relutância de Ino que não fosse apenas o jeito despojado de ver a vida.

— Você sabe que pode conversar comigo a hora que quiser, não sabe? — apesar de tudo, não pôde evitar oferecer.

— Claro que sei, garanhão. To mais preocupada que saia tudo bem no seu encontro essa noite. Arrasa!

— Tem certeza de que...

— O Ichiraku é a melhor opção? — Ino cortou a pergunta depressa — Vai por mim. Toda certeza do mundo. Você me contou sobre aquele domingo no parque. Seu companheiro é um colegial! Te pagou um crepe, Shino. Pelo amor dos deuses, não precisa levar o moleque em nenhum restaurante mil estrelas. Isso é fora do seu orçamento e só vai assustar o bichinho. Comece com algo simples, aos poucos vai chamando pra lugares melhores. Nada de ficar se exibindo, sinto que não vai funcionar.

Shino sentia isso também. Embora fosse difícil controlar seu lado Alpha! Tinha se encontrado com alguns Ômegas, não era inexperiente. Sempre os levou a bons lugares e bancou a conta, como ditava a tradição.

Era a primeira vez que queria impressionar um Ômega, não porque era papel de um Alpha. A vontade de agradar vinha do desejo de _sentir_ a alegria do outro, sentir que ele estava sorrindo, já que não podia enxergá-lo em todos os seus detalhes.

O vínculo com o garoto lhe trouxe sensações que nunca experimentou. A debilidade em seus olhos o impedia de ver claramente expressões de alegria, de ansiedade, euforia.

Vive mergulhando em um mundo de extremos o tornou mais perceptivo ao ambiente. E, ainda assim, o que vinha graças à ligação com seu Ômega destinado era fenomenal e fora de escala! Captar as emoções… algo que jamais cogitou.

— Eu… — Shino começou e calou-se sem saber como continuar a se expressar.

Ino compreendeu perfeitamente. A falta de palavras corretas comunicava tanto quanto o seu oposto.

— Você conseguiu algo lindo, Shino. Vá devagar, saboreie o momento… e proteja o quanto puder.

Dessa vez o Alpha respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. Relutou muito, teve dúvidas e hesitou. Agora começava a aceitar.

Saborear o momento… protegê-los com as próprias mãos.

Era exatamente o que pretendia fazer.


	9. Pra mostrar que você é meu

**Amor em Pigmentos**

**Kaline Bogard**

Kiba estava maravilhado. E Shino sentia o deslumbramento pelo vínculo. A maior certeza de que estava certo ao convidá-lo para o Ichiraku, o restaurante familiar que atendia um número acima da média de universitários, graças aos preços acessíveis e porções generosas.

Estava lotado naquela hora, o que era regra. Por sorte Shino sabia disso e fez reserva antecipada, guardando um dos espaços privativos para que pudessem jantar sem transtornos.

— Que incrível! — Kiba olhou em volta analisando tudo, enquanto limpava as mãos com a oshibiri logo após se sentar. O cubículo era aconchegante, nem pequeno, nem amplo demais. A mesa baixa estava cercada de almofadas macias cujas estampas coloridas fizeram os olhos de Kiba brilharem. Nas paredes foram pintados desenhos de paisagens típicas de Konoha, um grande pé de cerejeiras cujas folhas caiam espalhadas pelo vento, um jardim oriental, e uma figueira em flor. Traços estilizados e lindos de se ver.

— Deseja beber algo antes? Um suco de tomate ou prefere outra coisa? — Shino requisitou a atenção de Kiba. Ele lembrava-se bem de o garoto dizer que era algo que adorava.

— Sim! Que tal uma cerveja…? — insinuou como quem não quer nada.

— Boa tentativa — Shino meneou a cabeça. O outro ainda era menor de idade, bebidas alcoólicas estavam fora de questão.

— Suco de tomate está ótimo — o Ômega riu divertido, cruzando as mãos atrás da nuca.

Shino chamou o funcionário pelo sinal sonoro e ditou os pedidos. Além do suco de tomate, pediu uma rodada de sake quente.

Quando as bebidas chegaram, Shino encomendou a refeição pra eles. Shoyo lamen para Kiba, com carne extra. E Shio lamen para si.

— Isso é vermelho! — Kiba soou empolgadíssimo, apontando o copo de suco.

Às vezes esquecia que Shino tinha baixa visão; pois o Alpha não se comportava como deficiente. Kiba não sabia se crescer com a dificuldade o tornou mais adaptativo ao meio ou se ser um Alpha ajudava a vencer os obstáculos.

A questão é que Shino agia com tanta naturalidade, como se enxergasse claramente, que Kiba se empolgava e esquecia que ver cores estava fora do alcance do rapaz. Além disso, ele teve uma epifania e deu um uso magnifico ao próprio cérebro, ao acessar a Internet para pesquisar os nomes das cores. Não, não podia distingui-las quando estava longe do companheiro. Apenas refinou a busca para algo que deveria ser óbvio: jogou no navegador "qual a cor do tomate". E descobriu deste modo que tomates maduros costumavam ser vermelhos. Tão vermelhos quanto alguns de seus derivados: o suco, o molho, o creme...

Com essa sacada de gênio, Kiba decorou que a alface era verde, tal qual muitas hortaliças. Laranjas maduras mostravam casca de amarela a alaranjada. Morangos eram vermelhos! As estrelas... as estrelas eram brancas de pureza luminosa. Brancas como a pele de Shino.

Assim ia decorando cada cor. Quando se encontrava com o Alpha, apenas lembrava-se da busca na Internet! Era emocionante, queria dividir aquilo com o mundo.

— Vermelho como morangos! Minha fruta preferida — a alegria do Ômega estava longe de acabar.

Muito mais contundente do que aroma da fruta que se espalhava pelo ambiente. Morangos, é claro.

Shino pesquisou aquilo, quando um Ômega tentava seduzir o companheiro e havia pré-disposição para que tal sedução se concretizasse, era normal que o cheiro remetesse a algo apreciado pelo Alpha. E ele apreciava morangos, a fruta suculenta agridoce, forte ao paladar, vistosa aos olhos. Saborosa em todos os aspectos.

A sedução podia ser proposital. Vários Ômegas se especializavam nisso, a fim de conquistar um bom Alpha e conseguir relacionamentos vantajosos. Outros faziam apenas pelo sexo: atraiam parceiros pelos quais nutriam interesse para uma noite de amor. Uma versão mais refinada do que acontecia durante o Cio, situação na qual não tinham controle.

E nenhum daqueles casos se encaixava no presente, no ali e no agora.

A sedução inconsciente não era manipulada. Era apenas natural e fluía no conforto da presença um do outro. Justamente por isso, tão irresistível. Não no significado de "perder o controle e atacar", mas na definição de algo familiar e agradável, que se quer manter pra sempre em nossas vidas.

Ao lado de Kiba, sua Alma Gêmea, continuava sem enxergar direito. Sua compensação veio na intensificação dos outros sentidos: os cheiros, a clareza das emoções, algo visceral, clássico e inegável.

O lamen chegou e a exclamação de surpresa de Kiba quase fez Shino rir. Quase.

— CARALHO! Olha o tamanho dessa tigela! — então olhou para a própria barriga e continuou: — Esse momento é nosso! Itadakimasu!

Começou a comer esquecido da longa recomendação sobre como se comportar a mesa que sua mãe lhe fez.

— Itadakimasu — Shino foi menos eloquente ao expressar sua satisfação.

— Gostoso! — Kiba elogiou, tentando sugar macarrão ao mesmo tempo. Acabou por se queimar um pouco e isso o trouxe de volta à realidade — Desculpa! Me empolgo com comida.

O tom humilde fez Shino menear a cabeça.

— Está realmente gostoso. Depois podemos enviar os cumprimentos para Teuchi-san, dono do lugar.

— Faço questão de apertar as mãos dele! Espero que a gente possa voltar aqui mais vezes! Sabe, eu andei pesquisando profissões. Acho que ser ator é algo que combina comigo. Tenho muito talento! Também gostei da profissão de fotógrafo. Eu devo ter mais a ver com artes do que com outras áreas. Mas você tem razão: eu pretendo entrar na faculdade e usar o primeiro ano pra conhecer melhor as opções. Depois escolho a especialização.

E continuou falando e comendo. Presenteando Shino com as mais variadas sensações, todas transbordando através do vínculo. O tom de voz, agora cheio de felicidade, agradava seus ouvidos e arrepiava a pele. O aroma de morangos provocava seu âmago, a ponto de fazê-lo cogitar algo com a fruta de sobremesa.

Olfato, audição, paladar e tato. Quatro dos sentidos eram provocados pela simples presença daquele Ômega. Não poder enxergar cores era detalhe que sequer fazia diferença.

Depois da refeição, Shino transmitiu os desejos de cumprimentar Teuchi-san. O dono do restaurante veio, afinal, todo cozinheiro gosta de saber que seus pratos agradavam os fregueses.

Kiba garantiu que foi um dos lamen mais gostosos que já comeu na vida! E que da próxima vez viria preparado para comer duas tigelas!

Depois do jantar descontraído, Shino pensou que era cedo para levar Kiba embora. A noite estava fresca e agradável. E ele tinha aquele perfume tentador de morangos o envolvendo! Resolveu chamá-lo para tomar um sorvete.

— Quero! — o Ômega aceitou mais do que depressa.

Á área era próxima à faculdade, Shino sabia bem onde encontrar uma boa sorveteria. Enquanto caminhavam lado a lado na calçada, Kiba ia descrevendo o céu da noite para Shino, enfatizando como as estrelas estavam bonitas.

Distraídos, nem notaram o trio de Alphas que vinha em sentido contrário. Shino só se deu conta no momento em que eles estavam perto demais. Por isso não conseguiu controlar a reação instintiva de expandir um pouco a própria presença e envolver o Ômega ao seu lado, subitamente ciumento de dividir aquela essência com outros shifters.

Os jovens olharam torto, mas desviaram o caminho. Um deles chegou a descer da calçada.

Quando estavam longe o bastante, Shino recolheu sua parte Alpha. Constrangimento veio a ele, irremediável. Nunca teve ações infantis como aquela. Como a influência de uma Alma Gêmea mudava tudo!

Ouviu as risadinhas de Kiba ao seu lado. Por toda a vida, Kiba lutou contra paradigmas de sua casta. Ele cresceu acreditando em direitos e deveres iguais para todos, fossem Alphas, Betas ou Ômegas. Aprendeu ao invadir um banho público e ser castigado por isso, que a igualdade era fantasiosa. Havia sim, muito que se considerar ao estabelecer regras sociais.

Aprendeu também que nem tudo sobre ser um Ômega era negativo ou o colocava no prejuízo. Porque ao ter a presença de Shino o envolvendo, com algo de ciúmes e possessão, mas sobretudo com muita preocupação; sentiu-se tão cuidado... tão... nem soube explicar! Com toda certeza do mundo, aquele pensamento de fazer parte da casta mais injustiçada diminuiu um pouco. Ser Ômega não era a pior coisa do mundo, caso pudesse passar por coisas assim novamente.

— Alphas — falou divertido, captando o constrangimento de Shino aumentar — Olha o meu jeito de mostrar que você é meu companheiro.

A frase cheia de arrogância foi seguida por um gesto inusitado. Kiba segurou a mão de Shino e entrelaçou os dedos de ambos. Gracejou em voz alta do jeito ousado, mas a palma estava gelada e tremia de leve. Traços de receio de ser rejeitado flutuaram pelo ar. Era um Ômega tomando a iniciativa com um Alpha. Poucos, pouquíssimos na verdade, aceitariam algo assim.

Shino percebeu todas essas nuances por baixo do peito estufado. Entendeu quanta coragem foi preciso para que suas mãos estivessem entrelaçadas naquele instante. Então fez a única coisa que poderia. Parou de andar, obrigando Kiba a parar também. Não podia ver a expressão do garoto, por isso perdeu de vislumbrar a pele dourada empalidecer, acreditando ter ofendido o Alpha. Ainda que o vínculo estivesse ali, sincero e límpido.

— Ômegas... — parafraseou Kiba, num tom sério— Minha vez. Aqui está o jeito de mostrar que você é meu companheiro.

A mão livre foi de encontro a nuca de Kiba. Fechar os olhos pareceu a coisa mais natural para o menino, segundos antes que os lábios se encontrassem e se provassem. Esquecidos de estarem em uma via pública, esquecidos do costume oriental que preza pela discrição, esquecidos do mundo que naquele instante não importava.

O pertencimento estava ali, apesar de tudo. Não havia mais volta. Shino sabia que aquele era o seu Ômega. E Kiba sabia pertencer a ele.

Reciproca totalmente verdadeira.


End file.
